carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bright Heart Raccoon
Bright Heart Raccoon is a Care Bear Cousin who appeared in the original Care Bears TV series and films. Appearance He has alternating light and dark purple fur and his Belly badge is a yellow heart-shaped light bulb. In the later episodes of Nelvana's Care Bear Family TV series, Bright Heart was redesigned to include a red and orange baseball cap, vest, and sneakers. Powers Belly Badge Power can make everyone creative and bright. Bright Heart's power can also give anyone a boost of brain power, unlocking any kind of idea within their minds. Bright Heart's belly badge also acts as a light for anyone with him. Personality Called the smartest of the Cousins, Bright Heart is a highly intelligent thinker and inventor who relies on logic and reasoning to solve problems. He is sometimes paired with Grumpy Bear, who shares a similar talent for handiwork, with the two pooling their resources to create incredible inventions, some more practical than others. Always the calculative type, he has a tendency to begin his sentences with "scientifically speaking..." or "I calculate that...". Original series ''The Care Bears Movie'' Bright Heart made his debut, along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, in the very first Care Bears feature film. When exploring a dark cave in the Forest of Feelings in their boat, the Cloud Clipper, the Care Bears find themselves lost until a voice from the dark tells them the way to go. Upon exiting, they discover Bright Heart, who reveals that his eyes are perfect for seeing in the dark, which makes sense, since raccoons are nocturnal. At least, he doesn't dig through garbage cans like his animalistic relatives, and accompanies the rest of the Care Bear Cousins to earth to help their new friends defeat The Spirit. After the villain is sealed away for good, he is made an official member of the Care Bear Family. ''Care Bears'' TV series Bright Heart's first true appearance in the DiC television series was in the episode "The Show Must Go On", where he and several other Care Bear Cousins had to convince a man named Mr. Johnson to leave work and see his daughter Patti perform in her school play. He would later have a few run-ins with Professor Coldheart. When the mad doctor attempts to freeze the entire Forest of Feelings with his freeze gun, Bright Heart is among the Cousins present who stops him and restores the forest to normal. . Sometime later, when Coldheart creates his Magic Mirror that reverses the personality of anything that looks at it, Bright Heart temporarily loses his intellect and becomes too dumb to even find his way around. Only with the help of Grumpy Bear are he and the rest of the Care Bear Family able to be returned to normal. When a girl named Melanie is taken to the Forest of Feelings to help her stop her daydreaming, Professor Coldheart captures Bright Heart and several other Cousins in a cage, which they are only freed from once Melanie is able to focus enough to help them. When a girl named Jill was playing pranks that eventually led two of her friends into an old house, Bright Heart accompanied several other Care Bears and Care Cousins inside to try and find them. After being tricked by a fake wall and other odd traps they were eventually able to find their way out. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bear film tells the story of how Bright Heart and the rest of the Care Bear Family first arrived in the Kingdom of Caring after their escape from Dark Heart. Bright Heart himself was included in the song "Flying my Colors" at the start of the movie, and was among the few Cousins not to be imprisoned by Dark Heart. He is present at the end of the film when Dark Heart is defeated and transformed into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Bright Heart made his debut in the Nelvana TV series in the episode "I, Robot Heart", where he and Grumpy Bear discover an offline robot in the forest and decide to repair it. Upon awakening, the robot, calling itself Cubot, asks for a real heart so it can care, but Bright Heart laments that such a thing can't be built. When both Bright Heart and Grumpy are later captured by Mr. Beastly during a thunderstorm, Cubot ignores his fear of lightning to save his new friends at great personal risk, proving that he really did have a heart all along. Bright Heart is also among the Cousins participating in the basketball game against the Care Bears. The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland Bright Heart makes a cameo appearance in the third movie watering flowers. 2000's series Bright Heart is one of nine Care Bear Cousins who received a redesign for their 2003 re-launch toyline. His appearance remains basically the same, but with a more elongated face, smaller eyes, and an added glow effect around his belly badge. This version has not appeared in any form of 2000's Care Bears ''media aside from merchandise. 2010's series ''Care Bears and Cousins As a member of the Cloud Clipper, he serves as an Engineer. Sometimes he is the Captain while Brave Heart is away. He is Responsible for the equipment of the Cloud Clipper, and is a master inventor as well. Comic series Bright Heart makes two appearances in Star Comics' Care Bears series. In the issue 3 story "Blue Who?", a group of alien invaders known as The Gloomies turn everything in the Forest of Feelings blue, and the Care Bear Cousins begin to lose their energy and cheer, with Bright Heart remarking that his "light is low". In the issue 5 story "The Very First Care Bear", a prequel to Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation, Bright Heart is one of the Care Cubs rescued from Dark Heart's lair by True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse, and taken to safety in Care-a-Lot. Descriptions 2004: With a brain like a super computer Bright Heart Raccoon is the smartest of the Care Bear Cousins, this loveable raccoon also always wears a bright smile. His heart-shaped light bulb tummy symbol reflect Bright Heart Raccoon's happy ways and his love for learning. Notes *Bright Heart has his own singing line in the song "Flying my Colours" from Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation ("Bright Heart Raccoon, that's me / I can solve any problem thinking logically"). *His muzzle is incorrectly colored dark purple in nearly every episode of the original DiC Care Bears series. **Also, the bottom part of his head was colored the same as his muzzle in almost all of his later appearances in the '80s. *Champ Bear's nickname for Bright Heart in the Care Bears Family series is "Little Buddy". The two have a tendency to pal around together with Bright Heart often trying to prove he's just as physically capable as his friend. 'In other languages:' Croatian: Bistric (from the word bistar, "clever") Dutch: Wijshart Wasbeer ("Wise Heart Raccoon") French: Toumalin le Raton ("Always Clever Raccoon") French (Canadian): Brillours le Raton ("Bright Heart Raccoon") German: Waschbär Sonnenherz ("Sun Heart Raccoon") Japanese: ブライトハートラクーン Portuguese: Brilhante ("Bright") Norwegian: Viggo Vaskebjørn ("Viggo the Raccoon"), but in some apparances "Varmhjerte Vaskebjørn" (Warm Heart Raccoon") Spanish: Mapache Corazón Luminoso ("Bright Heart Raccoon") Spanish (Argentina): Corazón Brillante ("Bright Heart") Swedish: Kloka Tvättbjörnen ("Clever Raccoon") Category:Care Bear Cousins Category:Males Category:Characters